Sentinel
}} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = |flags = GTA IV |modelsets = |modelname = sentinel (3D Universe and GTA IV) sentinel2 (GTA V) |handlingname = SENTINEL |textlabelname = SENTINEL |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Sentinel Classic |gensucced = }} The Sentinel is a continually recurring series of -based cars featured in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe, with the exception of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is manufactured by Übermacht in the HD Universe. Design In the 3D Universe, it is a mid-size luxury 4-door sedan. In the HD Universe it assumes the design of a compact two-door sports coupe in Grand Theft Auto IV and later a hard-top convertible in Grand Theft Auto V. 3D Universe Throughout the 3D Universe, the Sentinel is always based on the sedan, with differences in design cues reflecting the game's respective time periods. In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Sentinel is modeled after the , with a more rounded roof and modernized front fascia reminiscent of the . The rear end is influenced by the . In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it is based on the , with headlights derived from a and prominent styling cues from the . However, several significant cosmetic changes may be noted between the two games, particularly with regards to the frontal and rear fascias; even the GTA: Vice City and GTA: Vice City Stories renditions are significantly different from each other, as the GTA: Vice City Stories Sentinel appears less like its tuned counterpart, the Sentinel XS, which had not received the same degree of changes. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it is based on the BMW E34, and is more closer to its real life counterpart, with a boxier body compared to the GTA III iteration. The general design, however, is more identical to the Vice City renditions, particularly the front end. The Grand Theft Auto Advance rendition does not appear to have a clear source of inspiration for its design, but retains its slender 4-door sedan look. While the car is not generally associated with any gang, the GTA Advance rendition is an exception, serving as the gang car for an unspecified mafia in the game, taking over the role of the Mafia Sentinel, the mafia variant of the Sentinel. [[Beta Releases#Grand Theft Auto III|At one point of GTA III's development]], the Sentinel was named the "Beamer" (Beamer is a play on "Bimmer", common slang term given to BMW cars, especially the modified ones). A car of this name was previously featured in Grand Theft Auto 2, and was also based on a BMW. Meanwhile, a "Sentinal" was also in the process of development, appearing as a modern mid-size car that would go on to become the Kuruma. Both beta cars can be found in the Capital Autos website. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Übermacht Sentinel in Grand Theft Auto IV is now redesigned into a two-door sports coupe, based on the in chassis design, as well as the entire front, though the grille is one piece. The rear, however, seem to be inspired by the older and . Also, it appears to have smaller body, making it also similar to the . Also visible are miniscule STD badges in front of the doors, near the sideskirts and front wheel wells. The Sentinel can be found with silver, gold, and black painted alloy rims, all with a chrome lip. It is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sentinel is redesigned once again in Grand Theft Auto V, inspired by the newer . It is also available as a hardtop convertible, based on the coupe. The front face of the car has an overall appearance similar to the M3, but has some minor differences: the headlights appear more like those found on the , and the grille is a single unit as opposed to the trademark "kidney" grille found on BMW models. This gives the car little style cues from the . The rear of the car is based mainly on the , especially with the curvature of the front grille components, headlight configuration and bumper alignment. Unlike the 3-series that this model is based on, the exhaust tips sit just outside the outer edges of this area, and are oval as opposed to twin-circles. The wheels featured on this model bear a striking resemblance to or wheels. The same wheels are shared with the Feltzer and the Fusilade. In Grand Theft Auto Online, this is the most expensive car that can be stolen off the street to keep in one's garage or sold at Los Santos Customs, tied with the Felon GT, selling for $9,500. Current Design Gallery Second Generation (GTA V) (Hard Top)= |-| Second Generation (Topless)= |-| First Generation (GTA IV)= Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe With a sturdy engine in all its appearances, the Sentinel has a decent top speed and acceleration despite its heavy weight. The car handles well, although it suffers from body roll in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It comes with good drifting properties, although its RWD layout sometimes leads to oversteer and tailspins; these problems are more apparent in the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition, due to its lighter weight distribution and softer suspension. In GTA: San Andreas, the Sentinel is the second fastest four-door car in the game. Also, the Sentinel in all games are known to be durable due to its luxury build and heavy weight, which can withstand large amounts of damage before it is destroyed, making it a suitable choice for street racing, pursuits, getaways and as a cover in shootouts. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' As a sport compact executive coupe, the GTA IV Sentinel reaches a superb top speed, but not far from the fastest vehicles in the game. It has above-average acceleration, and reaches its top speed fairly quickly as well. The Sentinel's suspension is rather soft, and it tends to roll when going around tight bends at high speed; the rear of the car also tends to bounce about when traveling on uneven roads. Its handling is above average, but at high speeds it loses a lot of grip and easily spins out of control due to the lack of weight in the rear. But if controlled right, its speed and grip can be combined to produce almost-professional like drifts that can be used to slide into sharp turns and back alleyways to evade the police without difficulty. Nonetheless, it is arguably the best choice in the modern category in multiplayer racing. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Returning to GTA V, the car has massive improvements, such as increases in top speed and acceleration, braking distance and gear shifting. Crash deformation is acceptable, and can take multiple crashes to even deform the front end. The engine is strangely exposed to gun-fire, taking the most damage from gun-fire, which is strange to say as it is completely covered. Crash deformation at higher speeds is high (quarter panels of the car may look to be "glitched" into the wheel wells if hit hard enough), and it isn't hard with this car to make the wheels jam in crashes, but the car can withstand a surprising amount of frontal impacts without failing. The Sentinel is a decent car to use in online races and is even better in Freemode sessions, thanks to its very smooth and precise driving which compensates for its (relatively) low acceleration compared to other cars. ''GTA V'' Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Sentinel-GTAV-RSC.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Sentinel can only be modified in a TransFender mod-garage. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery beta sentinel.jpg|Very early beta of the Sentinel. Beamer-GTA3-front.jpg|The beta Sentinel in GTA III as the "Beamer", as depicted in the Capital Autos website. SentinelGold.jpg|A gold Sentinel in GTA IV. Sentinel-GTAV-Front-CloseUp.jpg|Michael drives a blue Sentinel in the first trailer. KRYST4L-GTAV.jpg|Amanda's Sentinel with the KRYST4L license plate, as seen in the "Michael" trailer. senback.png|The rear of Amanda's Sentinel in the "Michael" trailer. Sentinel_GTAVe_Amandas.png|Amanda's Sentinel parked outside Michael's mansion. SentinelDown-GTAV-front.png|Roof down (Rear quarter view) Sentinel-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Sentinel on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Sentinel-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Sentinel on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, a unique black Sentinel is the target's getaway vehicle in the mission "Hit The Courier". The player can obtain the car by diligently killing the driver of the car as soon as she enters it, but must not exit the car and close its door until they enter a garage or complete the mission, as the car will lock itself again. Sentinel-GTAVC-HitTheCourier.jpg|Unique Sentinel in "Hit The Courier". (Rear quarter view) *In Grand Theft Auto IV, a Sentinel is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a uniquely candy blue and black body color, similar to that of the "XS" Sentinel. As a new Sentinel will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Sentinel-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The Sentinel requested in Stevie's Car Thefts. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, a variant of the Sentinel badged "Sentinel XS" spawns with more external components, giving the car an aggressive appearance. While the car gains XS badges, it shares the model, gxt2 (entry) name, handling and any scripts with the regular Sentinel, while all other GTA series renditions of the Sentinel XS have separate models, handling and names. SentinelXS-GTAIV-front.png|The Sentinel XS in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *In the mission "Bait", Catalina has sent three Colombian Cartel death squads to kill Claude. The death squads consist of three Sentinels with four men each; the Sentinel was picked as these are the fastest and best-handling four-door vehicle (excluding emergency vehicles). Claude is directed to lead the Colombians into a Yakuza ambush organized by Asuka. *In the mission Dead Skunk in the Trunk, Joey Leone orders Claude to take one Manana with a Leone dead body in the trunk, in the front of the Greasy Joe's Café, but there are two Forelli gang members in two Sentinels overseeing the car, the player needs to steal the car, make a run-away opposite the Forelli Brothers, and bring the car successfully to the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. *In the mission Chaperone, the car is seen parked outside the warehouse in Atlantic Quays where the party takes place. After the police raids, a Mafia man flees with the car. *In the mission Gone Fishing, if the player does not kill Ray's partner on the beach, he will enter a Sentinel and make a run for it. *The Sentinel is one of the 16 vehicles wanted for the Shoreside Vale portion of the Import/Export side mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Jury Fury - The Sentinel is one of the two cars that has to be smashed with a hammer. * Death Row - One Sentinel is used to block the junkyard's entrance. After rescuing Lance, another spawns that can be used to go to the destination. * Bar Brawl - A Sentinel spawns that can be used to go to the bar after leaving Vercetti Estate. * Cop Land - Similar to the mission Bar Brawl, a Sentinel is spawns that can be used by Tommy and Lance to go to the destination after leaving Vercetti Estate. * Psycho Killer - The psycho killer that wants to murder the Love Fist band because "they ruined his life", flees in a Sentinel and Tommy's duty is to chase and kill him. * No Escape? - A Sentinel spawns outside the police station that can be used to flee. * Recruitment Drive - Tommy kills Candy Suxxx's agent friends that are fleeing inside a Sentinel. After leaving Well Stacked Pizza, if the player doesn't have a four-door car, a Sentinel, parked across the street, can be used. * Hit the Courier - There are three Sentinels parked at the docks. Two are red, and the one between them is black, which the courier uses to flee after arriving by helicopter. * Tommy is driving one when racing Hillary in the mission The Driver. * Sunshine Autos Import Garage - The Sentinel is one of the 24 vehicles wanted by Sunshine Autos for its import garage. Placed on the second list. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Sweet's Girl - Two Sentinels will chase the player after rescuing Sweet and his girl. *Running Dog - If the player does not kill the fugitive, he will jump some fences before entering in a Sentinel with another Vagos member. *Sentinels are also used as cover in the mission "The Green Sabre", when the player and Sweet must resist the onslaught of the Ballas under the Mulholland Intersection. Some were already there, and two carry Ballas gang members. *Four Sentinels are featured during the mission Mountain Cloud Boys: One is destroyed during the shooting in the alleyway, while another is used by Carl and Woozie to escape, being necessary to destroy another two driven by the enemy gang. *Customs Fast Track - The security guards arrive with two Sentinels to stop Carl and Cesar. * Kent Paul is seen driving a dark blue Sentinel to the airport in the mission "Saint Mark's Bistro"; a unique grey Sentinel can also be seen in the court yard of Marco's Bistro during this mission with the license plate "4GEDIT". * The Sentinel is one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the Exports and Imports side-mission. It is placed on the first list. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' The Sentinel is prominently featured multiple times in GTA: Liberty City Stories, all of which are depicted with a dark gray/black body color: *A black Sentinel is featured during a cutscene in "The Guns of Leone", during which Salvatore Leone charges into the Red Light District to exert revenge on the Sindaccos, running over an unsuspecting Sindacco member on the way. The car is unobtainable as the car turns into a Mafia Sentinel after the cutscene ends. *Four black Sentinels are prominently driven by hitmen hired by Ma Cipriani in "No Son of Mine"; as soon as the hitmen exit one such Sentinel, the player can easily attain the car. The cars are programmed to be heavy, which allows the player to push aside other cars without affecting the Sentinel's performance or trajectory. *The same form of Sentinels mentioned above can also be found during "A Walk in the Park", when Roger C. Hole and his body guards arrive at Belleville Park in three such cars parked in a row. If the player manages to kill R.C. Hole and the body guards before they reach their cars, the player can take any of the cars to their garage; otherwise, if R.C. Hole manages to flee to the second car, the car's weight is reset to normal while the first and third cars retain their heavy weight. The Sentinels also received increased health for the mission. *The last appearance of the black Sentinel is during "Making Toni", when it serves as the player's mode of transport for the mission and is fireproof. The car can be obtained by partially submerging the car in a shallow shoreline, failing the mission; otherwise, the car is driven away by Mickey Hamfists in the end of the mission. *Car-azy Car Give Away - The Sentinel is one of the sixteen vehicles wanted by Love Media for their Car-azy Car Give Away. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Fear the Repo - The Sentinel is one of the three vehicles to be repossessed for Marty (along with a Cheetah and a Benson). It is moving around the city. Having intercepted, it must be taken to Marty's lockup in Viceport. * Money for Nothing - A Sentinel is given for the player to go to the destination. Grand Theft Auto IV * Wrong is Right - The target used a lustered black Sentinel to meet his partner, then used it to flee to Algonquin. The player can obtain the vehicle by shooting the target in head, then after the mission passes, get on the car and save it as usual. Although in rare occasions it may make the vehicle flip and become unobtainable. * A Sentinel is one of the 30 vehicles requested for the Stevie's Car Thefts side mission. ;Sentinel "XS" *The Sentinel XS will appear in all the places where the standard Sentinel does, but is significantly rarer. *Appears more commonly if the player is driving a Sultan RS. *As it serves as a gang car for the Mafia, the Sentinel XS will often appear in Little Italy, Chinatown, and Westdyke (helps if in Sultan RS). *Seen driven by Ancelotti Members in She's a Keeper; however, the player must stay in their car to avoid mission failure. *During Out of Commission, the final mission in the revenge story arc, the Sentinel XS is used as roadblocks during the casino shootout. This Sentinel XS is special, having a unique yellow luster effect. *Sometimes spawns on the stretch of road outside the safe house in Party Mode. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sentinel is only featured in two of GTA V's missions. *In the mission Father/Son, Michael and Franklin take Amanda's red Sentinel and use it to save Jimmy from the men who steal Michael's yacht. However, after Franklin jumps from the yacht and is caught in the Sentinel, the Sentinel's engine breaks down due to it being shot several times by the thieves. This then prompts the player to take the car to Los Santos Customs to repair it, which also introduces them to car modding. *The car can be seen again later in the mission Reuniting the Family parked outside Bean Machine. Notable Owners *Amanda De Santa owns a red Sentinel with a custom license plate saying "KRYST4L". It, like all of the De Santa family cars, Franklin's Buffalo S and his Bagger, and Trevor's Bodhi, will retain all modifications, both cosmetic and performance, for the rest of the game, and will respawn at the player's safehouse if destroyed. *Candy's Agent *Kent Paul owns a blue Sentinel. *Marco Forelli owns a grey Sentinel. *Salvatore Leone owns a black Sentinel. *Oleg Minkov *Preston Pecinovsky *The Psycho *The Hitmen own black Sentinels. *Roger C. Hole *Leon McAffrey Locations Sentinels are generally found throughout the business districts of all the cities; some can be seen driving in the suburbs and wealthy parts of town as well. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Saint Mark's, Portland - Parked outside Marco's Bistro. *In the Staunton Island LCPD HQ parking lot. *Torrington, Staunton Island - Parked outside Kenji's Casino. *Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale - In the parking lot. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Can always be found at Sunshine Autos, whether the player owns the business or not. *Driven in all the districts of Vice City Beach except for Starfish Island, Downtown and along the Bayshore Avenue. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *Portland Beach, Portland *Portland Harbor, Portland *Atlantic Quays, Portland *Torrington, Staunton Island *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale *Sometimes driven by Mafia members near any hospital or police station. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Inside one of the Vinewood studios, only when wanted for export (sometimes locked). *It is common around the Prickle Pine area, Las Venturas. *Very common in business areas such as Financial or Old Venturas Strip. *Can be found driving around Easter Bay International Airport. *Can be found parked next to Pier 69. *Can be imported for $28,000 once the player has exported it. Depending on the order you have exported the list, the day it can be imported can vary (see the import lists). *Can be found in Temple and some surrounding districts in Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Harwood, Portland - Spawns inside the Capital Autos showroom after completing two levels of Car Salesman. *Torrington , Staunton Island - Parked at the parking lot behind the Big Shot Casino. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Several Sentinels can be found at the Washington Beach car park. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Spawns around The Exchange, Middle Park, The Triangle and Little Italy in Algonquin. *Spawn around Westdyke, Alderney. *Spawn around Hove Beach, Outlook, and Downtown in Broker and in the car park in East Island City in Dukes. *Spawns in the parking lot next to the control tower at Francis International Airport in Dukes. However, stealing it can be difficult because the player will attain a 4 star wanted level for driving in the airport. *Found behind the Laundromat in Hove Beach, Broker, after the mission Hung Out to Dry for Vladimir Glebov. It can be found here after the mission is completed. *In the mission Wrong is Right, Oleg Minkov is being chased in a Sentinel. Shoot Minkov in the head and the player can keep the vehicle after completing the mission. *Provided in the missions Actions Speak Louder than Words and Meltdown. ''Episodes From Liberty City'' *Appears in the Stubbs' Dirty Laundry side-mission When the Blue Chips are Down, used as a getaway car (TLAD). After completing it, the player can use the vehicle as normal. *Provided in the mission Not So Fast (TBoGT). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Amanda's Sentinel occasionally (always after the final mission) spawns at Michael's house, when she is at home. *Very common in Rockford Hills, Vinewood Hills and Richman. *Occasionally spawns in Vespucci Beach. *One will spawn occasionally at Del Perro Pier. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In the mission Potshot, the Sentinel may spawn in traffic on the freeway next to the farm. *Spawns rarely in Paleto Bay *Rarely parked at the Los Santos Golf Club *Simeon sometimes will want a Sentinel XS for his vehicle list. The standard Sentinel may spawn more often when the XS does, allowing the player to obtain one. Once the player obtains an XS, keep driving around Vinewood Hills and Rockford Hills until the convertible spawns. This triggers more to spawn. *As of patch 1.13, the Sentinel can now be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $95,000. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Sentinel fetching $2,500. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Sentinel sells for $9,500 at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General *The names of three Übermacht vehicles may be references to the movie : the Oracle a reference to the computer program that helps humans fight the machines, the Zion a reference to the last human city, and the Sentinel a reference to the machines the humans are at war with. *The Sentinel plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Bounce FM. **GTA IV: Liberty City Hardcore or Liberty Rock Radio. **GTA V: Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. *The vehicle takes its name from the Middle English slang term ''sentinel which means to watch over or guarding. **This is likely a reference to the popular culture that BMW cars are a stereotypical vehicle for wealthy people, bodyguards and gangsters. Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto III used photographs and decals for textures. Evidence of this is on the Sentinel's rims. The Sentinel's rims actually have Honda logos. This applies to all the GTA III vehicles using the 5-spoke rims that the Sentinel used. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * If the player purchases a Sentinel at the Easter Basin Docks in GTA: San Andreas, sometimes the front registration plate will read "DO NNY", however the rear one still retains the original plate number found on every Sentinel. * As referenced in the cargrp.dat file, the Sentinel, alongside the Admiral and Feltzer are the gang cars of the Mafia gang, which does not spawn anywhere on the streets without glitches. Grand Theft Auto IV (and Episodes) * The trunk of the Sentinel is glitchy and some parts will refuse to fall off the car even if the trunk is almost completely destroyed, giving the impression of a floating trunk. Grand Theft Auto V *After the 1.10 update, both the Sentinel and its XS variant have been reclassed to a "Sports" car, instead of its former "Coupes" category. The reason for the sudden category change is unknown and somewhat inaccurate due to the fact that it is a compact executive coupe rather than a sports car. However, this was reverted back to the "Coupes" category, along with all of Übermacht's vehicles, in the 1.11 update. *In the official gameplay trailer, Amanda's Sentinel appears as the example to customize vehicles in Los Santos Customs. *If Amanda's Sentinel is taken by Franklin or Trevor in GTA V, Michael will text the player, saying "I'd put the car back before Amanda takes a contract out on you. bro" or "Amanda knows you've got her car, and she's on the warpath". **If Franklin or Trevor drives a Sentinel stolen from a civilian to Michael's house, Michael will text them even if it was not Amanda's Sentinel. *If the player takes Amanda's Sentinel and then calls someone to hang out, it will be locked when dropping him/her off. It is possible to fix this by switching to another character then changing back to the first one. *This is one of four backup personal vehicles in GTA V that spawn on the street. The other three are the Bagger, Issi and the Hot Rod Blazer. See Also *Sentinel XS - Performance variant. *Mafia Sentinel - Mafia variant. *Sentinel Tuning Division Navigation }}de:Sentinel es:Sentinel fi:Sentinel fr:Sentinel it:Sentinel pl:Sentinel pt:Sentinel ru:Sentinel id:Sentinel Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht Category:Vehicles with multiple generations Category:Coupes Vehicle Class